trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ClottingAggression
ALSO A WIP AGAIN - Normal= - Blind= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Winged= }} |caption = )--> WHAT? ME? BEING AFRAID OF YOU? GOD YOU MUST BE ON FUCKING ACID. |title = Rogue of Life |age = 8 sweeps (17 human years) |screenname = clottingAggression |style = All caps, proper punctuation. No commas but uses ending marks otherwise. Frequent sailor puns whenever the chance strikes. Starts his sentences with ")-->" |zodiac = Carina Keel |specibus = chiselkind fistkind |relations = Tresdios (Lusus) The Seafarer (ancestor) (deceased) Sylore Arkeel (dancestor) Lodove Planci (moirail) Orolog Pendul (matesprit) Khimio Vuqtoz (matesprit) (alternate universe) Maursa Comabe (ex-matesprit) Aconid Nocard (kismesis) |planet = Land of Waterfalls and Reefs|symbol = |symbol2 = }} Canopu Arkeel, his trollian handle being clottingAggression, is a male olive blooded troll. His associated sign is the Carina Keel. He is the Rogue of Life, and also a main character in the story The Last Hope. Canopu the moirail to Lodove Planci, a burgundy blooded troll, and the matesprit to Orolog Pendul, an indigo blooded troll. In an alternate universe, he is the matesprit to Khimio Vuqtoz, a jadeblooded troll. Not to mention he eventually becomes the kismesis to Aconid Nocard, a purple blooded troll. He strives to be a sailor, despite his place in the hemospectrum. He is very notorious for being an aggressive oliveblood, and during the course of the session, he loses his sight thanks to Austri Farsas. The first part of his handle, clotting, makes more sense when you look at his second part of the handle, Aggression. Canopu is a very aggressive troll, as said before, and the clotting part refers to the fact that he doesn't always calm down and his aggression progresses very terribly if left unchecked. Etymology Canopu is derived from the brightest star from the Carina constellation, "Canopus." Canopus was also a Greek mythological figure, who was a pilot in his ship during the Trojan War. Luckily our Canopu happens to be a sailor, or training to become a sailor. Arkeel was derived from the word "keel," which refers to the structural fins on a boat's central line. Introduction > Be the Pissed Off Troll Your name is CANOPU ARKEEL and you are PISSED. You constantly tell people that you are a GUY, no matter the circumstances. You can't stand being something you're NOT. Anyway, you are a PAIN IN THE ASS, always BARKING out something and you don't always look HAPPY. Despite that, your MOIRAIL, Lodove Planci, saw something in you that others CAN'T or COULDN'T. Even you are sometimes BAFFLED as to what she saw in a DOPE like you. You are a fan of the SEAS, always wanting to venture out the explore the WATERS. You strive to be a SAILOR, a passion that ignited when you were a young grub. You want to prove others that you don't have to be a SEADWELLER to love the sea. And you quite frankly DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING. Well, that's a LIE. You GIVE A FUCK ABOUT EVERYTHING; it just gets tiring SHOWING IT ALL THE TIME. There's so much about you, yet you DON'T TELL ANYONE, besides LODOVE, ABOUT YOURSELF. What are your interests besides wanting to be a SAILOR or CONSTANTLY SCREAMING? Who the fuck knows. Yet there is one thing certain. You are a STUBBORN ASSHOLE. Your trolltag is clottingAggression and you ALWAYS SOUND PISSED OFF NO MATTER WHAT, EVEN IF YOU AREN'T ACTUALLY PISSED OFF. Personality and Traits Like Caille Tantis, Canopu has rage and anger issues equivalent of a highblood. If his anger is left unchecked, it can get very catastrophic. He is the opposite of his moirail, where as she is naive but a sweet girl, he is a stubborn individual. He has a hard time opening up to others, under the impression that they don't want anything to do with him and that they don't actually care. He's rarely smiling, and he only seems to do when he is with Lodove or Khimio. To say he does not care is a mere understatement; he just doesn't know how to comfort someone who has problems. Like his ex-matesprit Maursa Comabe, Canopu lives for the thrill of the adventure and doesn't always want to be bored. He often spends time alone in his ship/hive, along with his lusus of course, which led to him not developing enough proper social skills. As a result, he's often yelling because that's just the way he communicates with other people. It's implied that maybe he cannot hear himself very well and such has to yell to make sure he can hear his words. It's not hard to provoke Canopu, as the slightest things such as a pen clicking can set him off. It's eventually revealed that he has misophonia, as certain sounds he hears can set him off. As a result, he consults help from Lodove and used to get help from Maursa to help treat it. Canopu is a trans man, and he has heavily bad body and social dysphoria. He avoids anything feminine, as it just gives him intensely unsettling feelings. Accidentally misgendering him sets him off (he will eventually recover and realize it was a mistake), but purposely doing it sends him into an uncontrollable rage that cannot be quenched. He often proves others that he's a man like the other trolls and succeeds doing that. Despite being tiny and short, he is a very strong individual. Strong enough to harm himself greatly. When Canopu was dating Maursa, he loved her with every fiber of his being and wanted her to be only his and in all of his quadrants (except moirallegiance because he has a moirail). He once said he never loved a woman the way he loved Maursa, which is what made him incredibly upset. Their break up rendered him a mess, left him distancing himself from Maursa and caused him to turn to self harm to distract his thoughts. It was also another reason why he distanced himself from a lot of people, under the assumption that they want to hurt him. Despite not wanting to help himself, Canopu would sacrifice anything to see Lodove or Orolog (or Khimio) happy or at least content because they are his sources of joy. He always puts his loved ones before himself, which shows that Canopu rather does have a heart. It's just he has a bit of trouble of showing it. Miscellaneous Hive Canopu lives in a shack that he built himself. It was built to be about a mile away from the ocean, because it resides in a forest near the closest ocean. His hive was soon transported into his land, the Land of Waterfalls and Reefs (LOWAR), when he entered the medium. Respiteblock Canopu's respiteblock is very green coded and akin to a stereotypical boy's room. There's a black recuperacoon in one of the corners of his room, along with dirty clothes all over the floor. He has posters of various troll grunge bands. His respiteblock is generally a mess, as he doesn't always pick up everything and claims it gives him a "grunge aesthetic." His computer is on a desk that is also in a corner of his room. If you look hard enough, there's a ripped up picture of his ex-matesprit, Maursa Comabe, hanging up on his wall. Strife Specibus Unlike most trolls, Canopu switches in between two strife specibi. His first one is the chiselkind. It's basically a green chisel. The other specibus is fistkind, where he basically fights only with his fists. Although he uses them interchangeably, Canopu prefers to fight with his fists than his chisel because he can really throw a punch. Fetch Modus It's unknown what his fetch modus is, as he hasn't been seen using it. It's probably Mess, or it's plausible that he has a shittier one than Mess. Lusus Canopu's lusus was a three headed dog-esque lusus that he joked aound to be his three components of his conscious in the form of a lusus. His lusus's nickname was "Tresdios." The head on the left was dubbed to be "morally right," the head on the right "morally wrong," but the one in the middle was composed of both "right and wrong," or "neutral." Due to all the conflicting opinions, the lusus often was delayed in reaction due to struggling to compose practically anything. The three heads could only agree on one thing; taking care of Canopu was their top priority. Losing Sight During the course of their session, Canopu hated the seadweller Austri Farsas with a burning passion because she often caused havoc and mayhem on his friends and close ones. She was also responsible for Orolog's paralysis in his legs, requiring him to be bound in a wheelchair. Canopu often sought fights with Austri, feeling as if he was invincible to her wrath. But he was dead wrong because one fretful day Austri shapeshifted herself to be Maursa Comabe, who Canopu was then still heavily infatuated with. Taking advantage of Canopu, she lead him to the rays of the Alternian sun, as a "surprise." Unfortunately, Canopu was blindfolded and Austri had disguised her voice perfectly to match Maursa's, fooling Canopu entirely. When "Maursa" told him to take off the blindfold, Canopu then glimpsed at the sun and it was long enough to permanently blind him. Canopu did find out it was really Austri who shapeshifted herself into Maursa. After a long period of arguing with the real Maursa and Lodove. Different Outcomes Like Lodove, Canopu has two different endings after the session ended. One of them is a canon ending, and the other is an alternate ending. |-|Canon Ending= wip |-|Alternate Ending= wip!! Ancestor The Seafarer The Seafarer is Canopu's ancestor and the post-scratch incarnation of Sylore Arkeel. His name was revealed to be "Sylore" in documents. He wielded the swordkind strife specibus. He was what Canopu strives to be; a sailor. The Seafarer has more experience than Canopu and was said that despite his status as an olive blood, he was still well-respected towards other sailors and captains for his hard work and perseverance. However, his fury was not meant to be tested. The Seafarer was well known to be the matesprit of The Beautiful Mariposa, the ancestor of Maursa Comabe. The Beautiful Mariposa was a sophisticated and elegant highblood mutant, her mutation having butterfly wings. She was soon to be culled until The Seafarer rescued her. Even though she didn't necessarily want to be rescued, she was still thankful for him. They were originally not in any quadrants, solely being partners and friends. Over the course of time, they did fall in love and The Seafarer trained The Beautiful Mariposa so she could fight and fend for herself. Overtime, her prim and proper character diminished and she became an adventurer and fighter. The Seafarer were always at seas with his matesprit, and they rarely returned to Alternia. It was unknown how they really died, but what was known was that they died together on the boat. Canopu was heavily inspired by his ancestor, wanting to become a sailor and it what was ultimately led to his relationship with Maursa Comabe; to be like his ancestor. Even though now he doesn't copy his ancestor, he still looks up to The Seafarer. Dancestor Sylore Arkeel Sylore Arkeel is the Knight of Life, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Seafarer, and the dancestor to Canopu Arkeel. He is 11 sweeps old, or 23 human years. Like Canopu, Sylore wields a chiselkind. He does not have any of his quadrants filled, and that will be explained down below. But also like Canopu, he is also a trans man. Albeit Sylore's dysphoria is not as extreme as Canopu's; it's there, just not as extreme. Unlike Canopu, Sylore is a stoner and often smokes blunts, giving him a very calm and collected composure all the time. Even if he wasn't high off his ass Sylore is a rather calm person, never seems to get angry at little things and is just a generally compassionate man. Sylore has always had a flushed and pale crush on Dareas Planci, even though they both are in committed and serious relationships. However, even though the two do not share the close bond as Lodove and Canopu do, Dareas and Sylore are pretty good allies and will help one another. Despite his flushed and pale afflictions for Dareas, a lesbian, Sylore can't seem to keep any of his quadrants filled for longer than a week or so. He often flirts with people out of his league; men, women and nonbinary people alike. He won't hit on aromantic or celibate people; he's not that desperate. Sylore also had frequent one night stands with a lot of trolls, most notable trolls from his own session being Epoche Pendul and Wyvurn Nocard. Canopu and Sylore have an on-and-off relationship, where somedays Canopu doesn't mind Sylore and loves being around him, and somedays where Canopu cannot stand him at all. Nonetheless, Canopu still retains a positive relationship with his dancestor. Relationships Lodove Planci CANOPU: )--> YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND A GIRL LIKE LODOVE. CANOPU: )--> YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO EXPERIENCE THE SHIT SHE WENT THROUGH. Lodove Planci (eventually Zwilig) is a female burgundy blooded troll who's almost Canopu's exact opposite and is Canopu's moirail also. Lodove is a very devoted moirail and friend to everyone around her, except Austri, and she is also described to represent "innocence." Despite Canopu being a stubborn, not exactly affectionate person, the two get along very close, going all the way back to when they were just grew out of the grub phase. He often is calmed by her presence, and in the session the two spent a lot of time together. It's implied that in the session Canopu had more than just pale feelings for his moirail, due to how attached he was to her, how he told her his deepest and most secret feelings and he was the most collected around her compared to others. When asked about it by Orolog, Canopu neither denies nor confirms the suspicion. Whether or not he had flushed feelings for Lodove, Canopu cares very much for his moirail and would do anything to see her happy. They have a healthy moirallegiance, even though there are occasional cracks and crevices due to their contrasting personalities. Besides Khimio, Lodove is an important person in Canopu's life. Khimio Vuqtoz CANOPU: )--> KHIMIO IS THE ONLY ONE, BESIDES LODOVE, WHO CAN HANDLE ME AT MY WORST AND THAT TAKES A LOT OF FUCKING DEDICATION. CANOPU: )--> HEH, I REALLY LOVE HIM. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!! Toraum Zwilig/The Doctor CANOPU: )--> I'M GLAD THAT LODOVE FOUND SOMEONE LIKE TORAUM BECAUSE HE LITERALLY MAKES HER LIGHT UP LIKE A FIREFLY, AND IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN MY MOIRAIL SO HAPPY LIKE THAT. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!! Maursa Comabe CANOPU: )--> WE GO BACK A LONG WAY... Maursa Comabe is a cerulean blooded troll and the ex-matesprit of Canopu. She is notorious for being one of the very few daredevils of the group; always taking risks, trying new things and pretty energetic too. She was also never afraid to say what was on her mind, and Canopu instantly fell in love with her for everything about her, and not just her looks. The two did eventually take a liking to each other, though it was later revealed that it was only one-sided from Canopu and Maursa only went with him to see if this relationship could work and didn't want to let Canopu's hopes down so quickly. Eventually, Maursa got sick of the relationship because she really didn't love him. She didn't hate Canopu but she did not harbor any red feelings for him. Not to mention he was trying to live up like his ancestor, who's ancestor dated Maursa's. Although Maursa didn't quite love him, Canopu loved Maursa with every inch of his being and initially only wanted her in his life. Their relationship was soon put to an end when Maursa finally had called things off. Unfortunately, this sent Canopu into a heavy depression and was one of the worst times of his life. Probably because he self harmed himself way more than any other low point in his life. When the two broke up, they were distant of each other in the session. They seldom worked with each other and both of them could not bring themselves to talk to each other. It wasn't until Austri had masqueraded herself as Maursa and blinded Canopu that Canopu finally talked to Maursa again. Even though he was yelling at her. And even when the two were broken up, Canopu had still loved Maursa for the longest time. It wasn't until he had a talk with Maursa heart to heart that his long lasting infatuation with her ceased. But that heart to heart talk had a good consequence; the two did not reconcile their romantic relationship, but their friendship finally had. Orolog Pendul CANOPU: )--> I GUESS THE SAYING OPPOSITES ATTRACT DOES APPLY BECAUSE HE'S NOTHING LIKE ME, YET... I LOVE HIM. Orolog Pendul is an indigo blooded troll that happens to be Canopu's matesprit at the end of the session. In the beginning of the story, Canopu and Orolog were extremely close friends. Orolog is like Canopu's opposite as well; flamboyant, positive and willing to get along with anyone. The two have a really close relationship despite being opposites. The two are extremely close to the point where they would do anything for each other, and they aren't afraid to be intimate with each other either. Orolog was one of Canopu's numerous flushed crushes, the others being Lodove, Maursa and other session players. When Orolog was first wheelchair bound, Canopu was the one who had helped Orolog around and had helped Orolog in the session. Canopu would do anything to see Orolog happy, and it works the other way around. In fact, Canopu had spent a lot of time with Orolog when he broke up with Maursa and had somewhat calmed down from that incident. And it's heavily implied that Canopu and Orolog did more than... "just talk." At the end of the session and after that Canopu made amends with Maursa Comabe, Canopu and Orolog entered the flushed quadrant while the two were having one of their many "just talking" sessions after realizing how much both of them meant to each other, and how they can't be apart. Canopu loves Orolog with every fiber of his body, and he's so glad to spend the rest of his life with someone who just cares about his well being as much as his own moirail, Lodove, does. Aconid Nocard WIP!! Austri Farsas CANOPU: )--> SHE'S GONNA FUCKING PAY. Austri Farsas is a seadweller that initially appears to be a purple blood, but she is actually a fuchsia blood disguised as a violet blood. And Canopu loathes Austri with every bone in his body. Austri had harmed numerous people, such as Lodove, (implied to be) Giarua, and Orolog. Canopu often fought heavily with Austri, and was the only troll to actually physically fight her first. She lost many of them, but it only left her wrath unchecked and more dangerous every time Canopu had fought and brutally harmed her. Austri did get her revenge by blinding Canopu, which only rubbed more salt in the wound for both of them. The two heavily despise each other and want each other dead. When they were in the same room, Canopu's heart rate often was raised and he was already to fight. That does say something, because Canopu only gets this aggressive and defensive when someone causes harm to his loved ones. Despite everything, Canopu is the only troll out of the eleven others not to be afraid of her, even after everything he went through and what others went through. And he's not afraid to fight her and die in the process if it means his friends are going to be okay. Other Trolls Canopu's aggressive and unpredictable personality makes it harder for him to form bonds, due to everybody not wanting to be around him. As such, he only sticks with the friends and dear ones that he already formed deep emotional bonds with. Gallery Trivia *Canopu does not exactly have a dead sprite because if he were to have one, it would be covered by his eye patches. *Lodove's and Canopu's trollian handles' symbols are inverses of each other. Lodove's is AC and Canopu's is CA. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Ami670